Dans le vide
by clemichoupi
Summary: reunion Rose/Ten après "adieu rose" Rose se retrouve coincé dans le vide entre les univers, et les deux seuls personnes à pouvoir la sauver sont son fils et le docteur. Rated: T (parce que je ne m'y connais pas trop, donc pour être sur!)
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voilà c'est ma première fanfiction, donc ne soyez pas trop dur!

(il y aura surement des fautes d'orthographe désolé...)

Prologue

Le capitaine Jack Harkness se réveilla dans son bureau. Il avait passé la nuit à relire des comptes rendu sur leur dernière opération, et s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Une tasse de café fumante était posée à côté de lui, il sourit. Ianto avait toujours une gentille attention pour lui. Il regarda par la porte vitré et aperçu Gwen qui travaillait déjà sur son ordinateur. Depuis la mort d'Owen et Tosh, le HUB était beaucoup plus calme. Et bien que toute cette agitation lui manquait énormément, il ne se sentait pas encore près engager de nouvelles personnes.

Il sortit de son bureau, fit un signe de la tête à Gwen. Il allait rejoindre la salle de conférence, lorsqu'une sirène assourdissante retentie.

-Gwen que se passe-t-il ?

Les mains de la jeune femme volaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur :

-Jack c'est le rift, il est en pleine activité ! Il n'a jamais été aussi puissant. Je ne comprends pas. Le scan indique que quelque chose arrive.

Soudain il eut une lumière brillante au milieu du HUB. Aveuglés, Jack et Gwen se protégèrent les yeux. Puis plus rien. La lumière disparue, et la sirène s'arrêta.

Gwen cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pour retrouver une visibilité correcte. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçue. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, se tenait au centre de la plateforme. Il sanglotait et appelais sa mère.

Jack dévisagea le garçon. Il était brun, les cheveux en batail, et des petits yeux marrons étincelants d'intelligence. On aurait pu croire à un parfait mélange de Rose Tyler et du Docteur.

Rose ne savait pas où elle était, où même comment elle était arrivée là. Autour d'elle il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Ou alors était-elle aveugle ? Elle n'aurait su dire. Elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer sa propre main. Elle avait peur. Elle avait froid, très froid. Autour d'elle des milliers de voix criaient, appelant à l'aide. Des cris d'âme perdu, perdu depuis si longtemps pour certain. Alors elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle sanglota en silence.

Puis elle se souvint. Elle était entrée dans le vide entre les univers, piégé avec tant d'autres, dans un endroit ou le temps n'existe pas, ou il n'y aucune couleur, et dont on ne pouvait s'échapper. Prise d'effroi à cette pensée, elle criât.

Puis elle se calma, et se concentra. La seul personne à pouvoir la sauver ne savait pas où elle était, elle n'avait aucun espoir de revoir un jour tous les gens qu'elle aimait, de revoir ses parents, son fils, son docteur… Alors elle créât dans sa tête une image à laquelle s'accrocher. Il y avait au premier plan son docteur, il tenait la main à leur fils Jonathan. Puis derrière venait ses parents, Jackie et Peter Tyler, elle pouvait aussi apercevoir Mickey et Jack, et beaucoup d'autre amis de torchwood. Tous lui souriaient tendrement, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Et même s'ils n'étaient que le produit de son imagination, ça l'a réconfortait de les voir. Alors l'attente commença.


	2. flash back 1

Flash-back 1 :

Cela faisait trois moi que le docteur avait fait ses adieux à Rose sur cette maudite plage. Adieux durant lesquels Rose n'avait pas osé lui avouer que ce n'était pas sa mère qui était enceinte mais elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui briser le cœur en lui annoncent la venue d'un enfant qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir.

Rose était maintenant enceinte de sept mois. Il était tard le soir, et elle était encore dans les locaux de torchwood à rédiger un compte rendu sur sa dernière mission. Malgré les nombreuses remarques de sa mère, Rose avait continué à travailler :

-Rose ma chérie, c'est trop pour toi, prend un congé. Tu vas te fatiguer, et c'est surement mauvais pour le bébé.

-Maman, je travaille parce que ça m'évite de trop penser !

Et ainsi pour oublier qu'elle était dans univers parallèle, qu'elle était enceinte d'un bébé à moitié aliène dont le père était absent, elle s'était plongée dans le travail.

Mais ce soir-là, alors que le bâtiment était déjà vide depuis plusieurs heures, Rose commença à se sentir mal. Elle ressentit des crampes dans le ventre. La douleur la fit se plier en deux. Un léger cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors un liquide s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas accoucher d'un bébé aliène à l'hôpital, Rose avait prévu de faire sa dans la villa de son père. Sa mère et Mickey avaient pris des cours pour pouvoir aider. Mais elle n'était pas supposée accoucher avant au moins deux mois.

Gardant son calme, Rose décida de se rendre dans son appartement qui se trouvait seulement à deux rues des bâtiments de Torchwood. A cette heure-ci les routes étaient désertes, et elle ne croisa personne. Arriver chez elle, les contractions avaient repris de plus belle. Rose pris son portable et appela sa mère.

-Rose tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, répondit une voix endormi à l'autre bout du fil, j'espère que c'est important.

-Maman, souffla rose entre deux plainte, j'ai perdu les eaux !

-Oh mon dieu…

Sans plus attendre, Jackie Tyler réveilla toute la maison, et fit appeler une voiture.

Les contractions de Rose étaient de moins en moins espacées. Elle laissa échapper une plainte. Le bébé arrivait et elle allait devoir accoucher sans l'assistance de sa mère. La villa des Tyler se trouvait bien en dehors de la ville, et le temps d'arriver il serait trop tard.

Rose commença à pousser, et fini par expulser la petite créature qui vivait dans son corps depuis sept mois. C'était un garçon. Et malgré les deux mois d'avance, il semblait en pleine forme. Il poussa un long cri qui rassura sa mère. Elle le posa au creux du berceau qu'elle avait acheté il y a de ça deux semaines avec sa mère.

Rose sentit alors une douleur vive dans le bas du ventre. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait le long de ses cuisses. Du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Rapidement Rose perdit connaissance, et s'étala sur le sol de sa chambre.

Jackie se tenait devant le corps sans vie da sa fille. A côté d'elle Pete tenait dans ses bras le petit garçon plein de vigueur à qui Rose avait donné la vie avant de perdre la sienne. Jackie se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, et elle maudit se fichu Docteur.

Fin du flash-back.


End file.
